Fantasy May Cry
by XxCloudAngelxX
Summary: Cloud is given an objective to take out two "white haired men" who are said to be connected with Sephiroth. Cloud follows after them and encounters them but to his suprise they aren't humans...but demons. CloudxNero, Slight mention of DantexVergil
1. Chapter 1

Demonic Midgar

_It was a normal day in Midgar people were out in the streets engaging in conversation, Shopping, Children playing hide and seek it was just an normal day in Midgar. It was a 3 months after the events of Deep Ground everything was back to normal or so it seemed at the time. Our story begins with Cloud leaving on another delivery for Rufus Shinra._

Cloud trudged in to Rufus's office he was pretty tired since he has been delivering things all week. "Here Rufus I brought your secret stash…"

Rufus came over to cloud a twinkle in his eye he only ever done that when he received something dirty. "Ah! Thank you Cloud I thought I had lost this."

"Uh Rufus are you sure its normal to be into that sort of stuff, its kind of weird." Cloud asked quite worried and confused.

"Nonsense Cloud, Demonic Yaoi is all the rage right now."

"For rabid fan girls…" Cloud replied smugly under his breath

"Did you say something" Rufus asked curiously

"…Nope not a word"

Rufus knew Cloud said something but he didn't let it bother him. "Anyways there was a reason for you coming here, there has been some rumours."

"About what?" Cloud asked suspiciously"

"There have been reports about two young men with white hair sighted near Kalm, Just outside of Midgar."

"Sounds like some Sephiroth copies."

"Well were not sure every time we try to question them they run off."

Cloud began to get suspicious who could these people be could they be other Sephiroth copies just like Kadaj and his gang were?

"So what does this have to do with me." Cloud asked but he already knew the answer.

"Well you do have all the abilities of a SOLDIER so why not?"

"You just like pissing me off don't you?"

"Pretty much." Rufus smiled smugly.

"Fine ill look for them but you have to give me a better description instead of they are young men with white hair, its not really that descriptive, Ya know."

"Well the only other evidence we have is one of them has a claw on his right hand. That glows a bright, blue hue." Rufus handed him the picture.

"Okay then ill set off right now." Cloud headed out the door but Rufus called after him just before he left.

"Okay but remember be careful wouldn't want our little SOLDIER to go and get himself killed would we.

_Cloud then sets off for Kalm. Meanwhile in Kalm the summer festival is in full swing people are dancing and singing in the streets it's a big celebration._

_In the midst of one of the crowds in Kalm the two white haired men are enjoying the festivities well one of them is._

"Man this is some fling eh kid?" People dancing and drinking my kind of party, Dante laughed.

"Well its not mine if we stay here much longer those weird looking guys in the suits will find us again", Nero said gruffly.

"Aw chill out Nero loosen up for once, have some fun"

"How can I "loosen up" when were getting chased after", Nero sighed nervously.

"Look here kid were surrounded by hundreds of people who all look pretty wasted. Even if they did know we were here they wouldn't be able to catch us cause of all these people so you don't have to worry."

"Fine whatever but can you please not get drunk you do remember what happened last time don't you?" Nero said mockingly.

"Hey that was an accident they were very attractive looking women," Dante replied.

"They were transsexuals", Nero was enjoying making fun of Dante's "little mistake"

"Well they were pretty hot for trannies if I do say so myself." He replied like it was nothing then again it is Dante nothing really bothers him.

"Fine do what you want but I'm not getting dragged into your business, I'm gonna look around a bit more I'll meet up with you later." Nero began to leave hastily.

"Kay see you later kid remember to watch out for those trannies!" Dante called after Nero he always loved winding him up.

"Same to you too old man!" Though Nero always knew how to deal with him."

_Cloud has just arrived at Kalm he begins to look for the two suspects, meanwhile Nero is looking around the small town and trying to get away as fast as possible from a drunk Dante._

"Phew now I can finally breath again now that I'm out of that freaking crowd. Well since I'm here I might as well take a look around." Nero headed off he looked all around the town in the various shops, café's he even passed by a really creepy sex shop "Why in the hell would a place like this have a shop like that" Nero thought to himself it disgusted him to quite an extent.

"How did I even manage to get dragged along into this place" Nero just realised how far he had walked he was in the very alley ways of the town. Though Nero was a strong warrior and could hold his own in battle he had even fought Dante the son of Sparda and managed not to die then again Dante was probably holding back but even though he had done all that there was only thing that worried him was dark alley ways he always feared in case some one jumps out and tries to rape him since Nero was bisexual that's what he worried about a lot.

"Damn I hate places like this give me the creeps…" Nero walked through the alleys cautiously until he came to an opening there were two men there one was a drunk lying on the ground, and the other was a blonde young man, well built and about Nero's height, he had the spikiest hair Nero had ever seen. The blonde man was conversing with the drunk, Nero decided to eavesdrop on them.

" Excuse me but have you seen anyone with this" the man showed the drunk a picture of…a claw…Nero's claw!? At this point Nero had just realised what was going on.

"Shit that guy's after me I better get out of here" Nero was about to run off when he heard a cry for help coming from the drunk.

"What the hell's going on he thought to himself" Next thing he saw was a demon attacking the drunk and the blonde man. Nero knew the man was looking for him but he couldn't let the drunk die so he risked it.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU BASTARD" Nero grabbed the demon with the devil bringer and slammed its face into the ground, its head crushed into dust. The body then dispersed, Nero stood triumphantly the blonde man was completely astonished he had never seen something like that before in his life. He then noticed the man's claw was a match with the picture that was the suspect white hair had a claw on his right hand. Nero turned round and checked if they were okay the drunk was knocked out but the blonde man was fine.

"So they sent you?" Nero asked the blonde man he couldn't take his eyes away from him he didn't know why he just couldn't…

"Yeah Rufus sent me after you and your friend but now I see I had nothing to worry about since I can tell that your not here to hurt anyone"

It was quite tense between the two men Nero didn't feel like answering back he was just about to leave when the man stopped him.

"Wait I wanted to thank you for saving me from that monster but I need to ask you what is that thing?" He pointed to Nero's claw it was glowing a bright blue.

"It's the devil bringer" Nero wasn't comfortable answering all of these questions though he couldn't help it the man was so engaging.

"Devil Bringer… I take it you're a demon then." Nero was shocked how did he know. "Its actually just my arm that's demonic though I guess you could say I'm half demon."

" I see well since both of us aren't here to kill each other we might aswell introduce ourselves. The blonde man put out his hand.

"I'm Cloud" Nero still couldn't believe the man was introducing himself to him wasn't he meant to capture him he finally just thought well it cant hurt and decided to introduce himself. "The name's Nero"

"Not a bad name"


	2. Chapter 2

_**After the introductions they decided to leave the alleys in case anymore monsters turned up.**_

" So are you from around here?", Nero asked, he was now a little bit calmer now after conversing with the man for a little while. But he still kept his defences up just to be on the safe side.

" I guess you could say that, I stay in Midgar just near to here…I originally came from a town called Nibelheim though." Cloud responded, he sounded quite depressed when he mentioned this "Nibelheim" place. To be honest Nero wasn't paying much attention. Instead he was staring at Cloud's eyes…he found them entrancing.

"What are you looking at?" Cloud asked starting to sound pretty pissed off. Nero immediately snapped out of his trance.

"Huh, nothing I just thought…you had like something on your face.

Nero mentally slapped himself that had to be the worst excuse ever, this Cloud guy will probably think he's retarded now or worse…

"Okay then…" Though it seemed that it didn't really bother Cloud, which surprised Nero greatly.

"…So did you come here with anyone?" Cloud asked looking up at the festival lanterns hanging over head, he looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Huh…" Nero was again surprised at such a question, he'd just met the guy and now he's asking him questions like that?! There was something about this guy Nero couldn't put his finger on but he couldn't help but stare at him.

"Your doing it again." Cloud sighed what is with this guy why is he keep staring at me…

" Huh? Oh sorry my bad. Once again Nero mentally slapped himself, he has got to stop doing that. "Anyways yeah, I came here with my friend Dante.

"Ah I see, so why are you guys here anyways, you both here for the festival?" Cloud questioned he was starting to be quite intrigued by this white haired man.

Festival? Nero thought well that explains the crowds, and the people singing and dancing. Nero wasn't really one for festivals…he didn't like crowds.

"Nah, I don't really like festivals too crowded, were here for a vacation, according to Dante I need to take a break." Nero hated to admit it but Dante was right he needed to relax for a bit after the events of Fortuna and Sanctus he's been really distant from everyone. Especially after Kyrie had left.

"Well you've came to the wrong place, Kalm is known for its Parties and Festivals not for being a quiet town." Cloud replied, he noticed that Nero was staring into space it looked as if something was bothering him…he knew it probably wasn't any of his business but he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Cloud eyed Nero, his expression was a sad one…he looked upset.

"Oh no, its nothing just thinking of back home." his voice was quite low…he sounded weak…

Cloud decided not to push the subject, it was obvious that Nero didn't want to talk about it so he left it at that.

The two men continued walking and were totally oblivious to the fact that someone was following them…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey kid, who's this guy you got with ya?" A smug and confident voice said behind them. Nero knew who that voice belonged to straight away.

"Dante what do you want, I was expecting you to be talking to more trannies." Nero said mischievously, he knew Dante hated that being brought up. Dante just ignored the comment Nero gave him, his gaze was fixed on the blonde man stood before him.

"So you're the guy who was sent after us eh?" Though Dante acted dumb sometimes he really wasn't , he was infact really insightful and noticed things other people normally wouldn't, must be that demon blood of his. And one thing he noticed straight away was that Nero had a slight attraction to this "blonde stranger" but he wouldn't let on that he knew.

"Silent type huh?…reminds me of verge." Dante hadn't seen Vergil in a long time, and missed him dearly he wouldn't let on that he did he had a reputation to keep after all.

"Yes I was sent after you two, your Dante aren't you? Cloud asked curiously the man looked slightly like Nero, but had a completely different personality Cloud could tell just by looking at him that he was a lot more confident than Nero…reminded him a lot of Reno.

"Hah, you have a good eye kid…So I guess we don't need any introductions then eh?" Dante winked at Cloud purposely to get Nero jealous…and boy did he get jealous.

"Dante this is not the time for flirting…" Nero said in a very "don't you fucking touch him" tone. Cloud just stood there with a WTF expression on his face, he clearly didn't know what was going on.

"Aw kid no need to get all bitchy I'm not gonna do anything…since you obviously want him" Dante was now treading in Nero's danger zone and it was showing, Nero looked like he was going to claw Dante's eyes out. Thankfully Cloud stepped in.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but we should probably get out of here before it gets crowded." Nero couldn't help but listen to Cloud his voice was so…calming…like a lullaby to his ears.

"Heh, lucky for you two I've managed to book two hotel rooms for us",

Dante said playfully, Nero knew exactly what he was meaning by that comment but Cloud was once again completely oblivious to what was going on.

_**Dante and company arrive at the hotel and are surprisingly not arguing**_

"Wait did you say two rooms…there's three of us though", Cloud was questioning if Dante had planned, Nero was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah one for me one for you two…" Dante said slyly, then next thing Nero and Cloud know is they're shoved into the room…alone…with each other.

…They had to share a room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I guess were like uh…sleeping together…" Nero thought until he seen the error in his words. Cloud looked quite surprised by that statement.

"Oh God…I did not mean it like that." Nero could feel his face getting hot, oh shit was he blushing…crap.

"Uh its okay I know what you meant…" Well that was pretty hot…wait did I just say hot? Oh hell no I meant weird, yeah weird that's what I meant. Cloud was fighting a battle with his own dirty mind.

"Well, anyways I'm gonna go for a nap…that is if you don't mind of course."

"Huh, yeah sure whatever…I don't mind." Nero still couldn't believe he actually said that, damn he was acting dumb today. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice that Cloud drifted off into sleep.

_**A short while later Nero is still in deep thought thinking of how to control his urges…then notices Cloud is sound asleep…and is vulnerable…**_

"Man I've gotta control myself…its not my fault he's so well, hot…"

Nero just then notices Cloud is completely asleep…he looks so peaceful.

"Wow he looks so cute while he's asleep…"

Nero began to edge closer to Cloud…he couldn't resist this opportunity, surely Cloud wouldn't notice. Nero was extremely close to Cloud he was just inches away from his lips…those gorgeous lips…

"Oh my God…I cant believe I am actually doing this…I'm so close.

Nero started to nuzzle Cloud's neck, Cloud still didn't notice anything, he was still sound asleep. He began to slowly kiss his neck tenderly…he was starting to enjoy himself. He gently nipped the skin around Cloud's collar bone…he tasted sweet. Nero was starting to lose control…

Nero was starting to yearn for Cloud's touch…he needed more, he was licking and nibbling Cloud's neck like a starved kitten.

Then…a small moan erupted…like a soft purr, it came from Cloud…

"I cant take this, I need him…now."

Just when Nero was about to continue he noticed something…his pants were tighter…

"Oh hell no, not now" Then Cloud started to stir. Shit he was waking up, Nero had to get out of there and fast.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Nero ran into the bathroom, just then Cloud had woken up.

"Huh…that was a really weird dream." Cloud then put has palm to his neck…it was wet?

"Huh how's my neck wet…must have been drooling or something."

He noticed Nero wasn't in the room anymore, and a faint sound coming from the bathroom, he approached the door of the bathroom and listened closely…

He could hear soft panting on the other side of the door…what the hell was going on? He continued to listen…He could tell it was a man, wait was it Nero? Then that's when it happened. Cloud heard his name being whispered…and it was coming from the other side of the door…

"Holy…" Cloud felt all his blood rush to his "nether regions"

"What the…?" Cloud glanced down…if it wasn't for his baggy pants, you would be able to clearly see that he was "excited".

But before Cloud could react any further, he heard the figure in the bathroom stand up.

"Well shit…" he quickly ran back to the bed and pretended he was asleep…just at that moment it was none other than Nero who came out of the bathroom. This was Cloud's queue to pretend that he had just awoken.

"I see you had a good sleep then…you were out for a while." Nero said, obliviously to the fact that Cloud had heard him having some personal time with himself.

"I guess…had a really weird dream though" Cloud was mentally slapping himself for thinking of those sounds that were emitting from the bathroom only moments ago.

Nero was just about to speak up again when there was a knock at the door.

"Hm, I wonder who that could be?" Nero opened the door and a young women dropped into his arms…she had hazel-nut hair, tied up…

It was Kyrie…


	5. Chapter 5

Kyrie looked terrible, she looked like she had been savaged by something. Her hair was soaking, her dress partially torn. But still she wouldn't get any sympathy from Nero…

"What are you doing here?" Nero's tone was cold…his gaze like ice. Cloud noticed this and decided it would be best if he left…he didn't want involved.

"I'm leaving Nero, ill see you later." Cloud exited the room…it seemed to shrink around the once happy couple, but the happiness that they may have first shared has been extinguished…

"I came to speak with you Nero, its very important…" her breathing was heavy…and raspy? Could she have been crying?

"Fine, make it quick, I don't have time right now." Nero replied his tone remaining just as cold.

"I've came to ask…." She droned out, she sounded like she was going to burst into tears. Why?

"Spit it out already." Nero NEVER acted like this, he only acted like this to the ones who treated him horribly, the unforgivable ones…

"…Please Nero…take me back…I need you…" Kyrie spoke in a hushed whisper. " Nero Couldn't believe his ears the woman he once loved with all his heart, who betrayed him, left him, was now asking, him to take her back?

Nero had, had enough he is not letting history repeat his self…

"Kyrie…I'm sorry but I no longer feel anything for you…all I feel is emptiness…nothing more.

Kyrie understood Nero, she had left him…this was her fault, so she decided to take the message…she left him alone.

"Thank goodness that was dealt with, eh Cloud?" Nero never noticed that Cloud had left during his and Kyrie's "Happy Reunion."

"Huh Cloud…Wait he left when I was dealing with Kyrie…damn."

Nero decided to head out into the town to find Cloud, and apologise for ignoring him. Meanwhile Cloud is wandering around the streets of Kalm trying to collect his thoughts of today's events.

"Man…I cant believe Nero was saying my name…wait does that mean…no way, does he like me? Cloud didn't know what to think he'd only known Nero for a short while but he felt some connection with him…

**Meanwhile Nero is wandering around searching for Cloud, but he stumbles into the dark district of Kalm…the alleyways, and he is being watched…**

"Dammit…I'm lost…I cant find Cloud, man this sucks…" There's a falling sound behind Nero, he turns around…but nothing is there.

"Okay well that was just creepy-"

Nero is cut off something or someone pins him to wall, he cant move this "thing" is too strong.

"Dammit, Let go of me!" Nero tried to shout but to no avail, the masked figure starts to lift up Nero's shirt…then unbuckles his belt, he's going to rape him!

Nero was getting terrified with the last of his sanity he screamed once more, in hope of someone hearing him.

" Please anyone, please help me!!" Nero feels himself growing weak.

"This cant be happening…it cant…"

Then his attacker is knocked off of him, someone had hit him, he was unconscious…but who?

"Who?…" Nero couldn't believe his eyes, the one who had saved him was non other than Cloud…


	6. Chapter 6

"_**C-Cloud…." was all Nero could say he was that shocked and happy, his clothes were all messed up because of that attacker…he looked a wreak.**_

"_**Hey, Nero are you okay?" Cloud was worried, if he hadn't arrived sooner then Nero would have…he'd rather not think about it.**_

"_**Yeah…I'm f-fine." Nero replied, his voice was weak once again. He looked broken, it was heart-wrenching to Cloud.**_

"_**Well we should probably get outta here." Without another word Cloud grabbed Nero by the hand and led him out of the alleys, all the way through the crowds until they stopped at a small bar.**_

"_**We can rest up here for a bit, just relax." Cloud motioned for Nero to follow after him, they took a table in the corner in the bar.**_

"_**So…did he do anything to you?", Cloud's voice was calm but his eyes were full of worry and concern for the poor boy.**_

"…_**No." Was all that Nero said, he clearly didn't want to talk about it, who would. The poor white-haired man was shaking violently, he tried not to show it but it was obvious to Cloud.**_

"_**Hey, its okay….don't worry." Cloud stretched out his hand and placed it on Nero's. Nero looked up in shock at the sudden contact. But it did manage to calm him down more. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." Cloud made a barely noticeable smile, Nero didn't notice he was staring intensely at his and Cloud's clasped hands. Then the contact broke to Nero's dismay.**_

"_**Well we should go back to the hotel, and rest up." Nero didn't even object he just wanted to go to sleep and rest, or something else…**_

_**Cloud and Nero arrive back at the hotel, they hadn't even spoke since they left the bar. They enter their room and sit lazily on the bed, neither of them wanting to break the unbearable silence.**_

"…_I'm sorry." Barely above a whisper Nero said, breaking the silence, but why was he sorry, he hadn't done anything._

"_Huh, why are you sorry…you never did anything." Cloud was confused why was Nero apologising for nothing? _

"…_If I hadn't have followed you into the streets, none of this would have happened, so its my fault I got myself in trouble, and risked your well being._

_Nero was staring at the ground, glaring at it…he felt so weak, so…pathetic._

"_Nero, none of this was your fault, your being too hard on yourself." Cloud tried to say reassuringly…he hated seeing anyone like this, that's one part of Zack he kept._

"_I'm just so…pathetic." Tears were starting to well up in Nero's eyes, he refused to cry…but it looked like he was giving in. Cloud could clearly see this and took action. Before Nero could even speak, Cloud had pulled him closer, and was cupping his chin._

"_What…are you-?" Nero was shocked he was mere inches away from Cloud, they were so close. Cloud never even replied he was just staring straight into Nero's eyes with those Cerulean orbs, that could pierce through someone's very soul but they were soft, comforting. Cloud was beginning to edge closer and closer to Nero's lips. _

_Nero could feel his warm breath touch his upper lip. Then Cloud spoke out in a soft whisper, "Nero…ill tell you once, your not pathetic." Nero was completely surprised at that. "Cloud-" But before Nero could even retort, something warm and soft was caressing his lips…Cloud was kissing him._

_Nero's eyes widened at this sensation was this really happening, he wanted this but didn't expect it so soon. Cloud was one step ahead though. Cloud was licking Nero's lips, ravaging them. Nero couldn't help but let out a small moan. Cloud had taken this opportunity to slip his tongue into Nero's moist mouth. He caressed every corner of Nero's hot cavern, not missing a spot. _

_Nero began kissing back, their tongues battling for dominance. Cloud won in the end. Cloud began to move down and started nipping at Nero's neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses everywhere his lips trailed. He then began nibbling at Nero's collarbone leaving a red love bite, marking his territory. _

_He trailed down lower, opening Nero's shirt he began circling his tongue round one of his rose nipples. Nero gave out a whimper at the lust filled sensation, signalling Cloud to continue. He then had taken one of the nubs into his mouth and started sucking on it. Nero gave out a strangled moan, dripping with desire, Cloud used his hand to tease the other unattended nub._

_Cloud kept edging down until…he approached Nero's navel. He began licking and kissing around the waist band of his pants, he wanted more, another small whimper from Nero signalled for him to go on._

_Cloud slowly unzipped Nero's pants with his teeth, then pulled down his boxers…he was enjoying himself way too much…_

_He was surprised to see how big Nero actually was almost 8 inches by the looks of it. "…I'm nervous." a small whisper came from Nero, interrupting Cloud's thoughts. "Don't worry ill be gentle," Cloud gave a reassuring smile before proceeding._

_Cloud took Nero's hardened member into his hand and gently stroked the tip with his thumb, a small groan was heard. " Must be his first time", Cloud thought inwardly, then he proceeded. He then had taken the member into his mouth, he slowly began swirling his tongue round the tip, after that he decided to go a step further. He then began to suck on Nero's sex, going up and down. Nero was gripping Cloud's hair pleading for him to go on with his work. Cloud began pumping Nero, first at a steady pace then faster and faster._

_Nero started to gasp heavily "Jesus, Cloud…your unbelievable…" Nero was beginning to approach his climax. Cloud then had taken the member fully into his mouth and was going at a furious pace._

"_Ah, Cloud!", Nero gasped loudly, spilling his seed into Cloud's mouth. Cloud licked his lips then captured Nero in another aggressive and lust-filled kiss. Cloud broke the kiss, both of them spent of air._

"_Can I do…you?" Nero asked lost of breath, Cloud simply nodded, now it was Nero's turn._

_Nero unzipped Cloud's pants and slowly kissed and licked Cloud's cock, teasing him, " Your not to bad yourself…" Cloud said huskily. Nero was going agonisingly slow, he was being a tease. He then began sucking on Cloud's arousal licking at the tip, then pumping at different intervals. Cloud finally grew tired of this slow pace, he pinned Nero to the bed and once again captured his lips in a passionate kiss._

"_I didn't even get started", Nero groaned annoyed._

"_Well you were going way to slow for me…", Cloud replied in a whisper._

_Then without warning, Cloud had completely removed Nero's pants and had positioned Nero's legs over his shoulders._

"_Cloud…I've never done this before.." His voice trailed off he was really nervous, Cloud couldn't help but find it cute._

"_Its okay, you'll enjoy it trust me. He gently kissed him on his forehead. He then took off his gloves "Suck.", He said in a gentle yet commanding tone. Nero sucked on the digits, then spread his legs._

"_You ready, this may feel odd at first, but I promise it will feel better." Cloud said reassuring Nero._

"_Okay I'm ready." Cloud slowly stuck the first digit into Nero's opening._

"_Ah fuck that hurts!" Nero groaned, but he then became use to the feeling, so Cloud stuck another digit in. "Are you okay?" Cloud asked worriedly he didn't want to hurt Nero or rush him. "Its Fine…keep going." So he stuck in the final digit and started scissoring Nero. "Ah, Cloud that's so good!" Nero moaned. Cloud began going deeper stretching Nero as far as he could. Then he stopped. "Ah, why did you stop?" Nero was disappointed at the sudden loss of pleasure. "I'm not done yet, were just getting started.", Cloud said In a sexy tone, he took a small tube from the cabinet from next of the bed. The tube had writing on it, it said "Thought you needed some ~ Dante", Cloud was pretty surprised at this but just left it. He poured a small drop of lube and then rubbed it on his arousal. "Right now Nero, this may hurt a little bit, but I promise you, you will feel nothing but pleasure after it.", Nero simply nodded, so Cloud positioned himself at Nero's entrance then gently thrust in._

"_Ah!" Nero screamed, it felt as if he was being torn apart, Cloud was so big._

"_Cloud it hurts…a lot" Nero groaned, he was gripping the sheets so much his knuckles began to turn white. _

"_Ssh its alright", Cloud tenderly kissed Nero on the lips to try and take his mind off the pain. He let him self settle there, so Nero could get use to the feeling, after which he carefully began thrusting into Nero._

"_Ah…uh…faster, Cloud." Nero moaned loudly. So he began thrusting faster and faster…Then he hit Nero's sweet spot._

"_Ah, Fuck!" Nero screamed in ecstasy "Hit there again." He said commandingly, so Cloud did just that he kept hitting and thrusting into that sweet spot that made Nero so excitable. Nero was reaching his climax and so was Cloud so they decided to go together. Cloud using his free hand started pumping Nero once again, while Nero bucked his hips into this wonderful sensation. "Ah Fuck Cloud!" Nero screamed his name in ecstasy and came over Cloud's hand and both there stomach's. Cloud couldn't hold it in anymore and came inside of Nero shortly after while moaning his name._

_Both their bodies lay there limp for a few moments. Then Nero spoke up_

"_That was…amazing", he said breathless. Cloud then pulled the covers over them and held Nero close, "You were amazing.", He said in a whisper and the two men cuddled up together, and eventually fell into a blissful sleep. Now happy that they are both not alone but now together._

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Holy shit…that was hot." Dante said inwardly to himself while cleaning his nosebleed with some tissues.


End file.
